


Two arms are home

by Velvetcthulhu



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caretaking, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/pseuds/Velvetcthulhu
Summary: Jigen felt a bit under the weather, and he's annoying himself with being clingy. Lupin has to stretch his legs but Jigen should know he's never far away
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 25





	Two arms are home

Jigen rested his cheek against the pillow. He felt oh so tired, and ready to sink in the sofa he was currently laying on. But one thing was not right, and he was a bit embarrased for that. He wouldn't really say it out loud, but the problem was Lupin. Well, Lupin can be a problem often, but now it was his absence caused issues. That's it is: Jigen missed him. And couldn't really sleep without him.   
The man was bouncing off from the walls as always, and Lupin was much brighter than people give him credit for: he knew what he needed, and his hyperactive brain needed a break, so he dressed up, slipped a gun under his jacket, and sat down next to Jigen who was laying like now. "Baby~" he crooned, and usually Jigen would protest being called that, a bulky man in his forties, chin always scratchy, but he didn’t feel completely good and was more clingy than usual. So he let Lupin wrap him in his arms and pull him to his stomach. "Baby, will you be okay there alone? I need to do a few things. Things that aren't supposed to be dangerous, so don't worry. But you don't feel good and i don't want to leave you alone, so it all depends on you." he carded his fingers through Jigen's hair. He wasn't used to this tenderness, so he just pushed his face against Lupin even more, but eventually nodded. The other conman just smiled. "I want you to say it, you know. We had been working on that." Jigen rolled his eyes furiously, but obeyed. "I will be fine, Lupin, go. You're even more a pain in the ass if you don't get your energies put to earth than usually." for that, Lupin smiled wide, let out a high-pitched cackle(he often had problems being consicious of his voice range and the sounds bubbling out of him), and went for his walk with blowing a parting kiss to Jigen. 

And now he was gone, and Jigen wanted to sleep, but only if he can curl up in his arms. What a pathetic behaviour, even if he fought nausea and fatique whole day. Lupin told him if he will not get better, he's gonna call a doctor. Luckily, he was able to keep down some water, saltines and cola beacuse he wasn't keen on eating actual food, and it was most likely just a short annoyance of being under the weather, this front or that. He will be fine tomorrow, he just has to ride it out. But for that? He needed Lupin. Not like he couldn't do things without him, of course, he did plenty before. But, but after he were held through countless nights, after the other man softly took care of him, no matter what was the problem, or taking care of him in...very different ways. He blushed under his beard. So, he had to admit this weakness, but all he wanted to curl up in Lupin's arms.   
But he had to fret no more: as he turned on his other side, groaning when things popped as he wasn't twenty anymore(And those times he stood in the bathroom at the ass of the night, gripping the sink, breathing hard beacuse something was aching, aching so hard were vivid in his brain), the man himself in question have barged in the door. "Imagine what did i see, Jigen! Or even better, make a guess!" he jabbed while taking off his coat and shoes, putting his watch in a dish shaped as a mussel(gift from Fujiko), and going to the couch to kiss Jigen on the forehead. "How are you, darling?" he asked, sweet and quiet in case his gunslinging sweetheart still felt pained. Jigen looked up, not being as good at puppy dog eyes as Lupin, but managing to cut a cute enough face the other conman, already mellow, have softened even more. "Good. But i missed you, you know. It's bullshit, of course, but i had this sudden wave of wanting to be held by you." he cast his eyes down then looked up, jaw a stubborn line, thick brows furrowed. Lupin gently pressed his thumb between his brows to straighten it out. "There's nothing wrong with that, Dasuke. I'm proud of you for saying it, even if it's awkward. I love you." he breathed a kiss on the flesh his thumb were on a minute ago, and like he was, without further ado, laid down next to Jigen, wrapping him up on his arms tight, long, large hands warming his lower back that sometimes gave him trouble.   
Jigen whispered from the place under Lupin's chin, beard scratchy: "I love you too, Arséne.", the names they never call each other foreign on their tongues. Lupin just laughed and ran his elegant but strong fingers through his hair. "So, you should ask what i saw! Okay, i will tell you: i saw a murder of hooded crows and then..." Jigen fell asleep to that soothing rumble.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute beacuse i had a scene then it ran away from me and the scene itself only got mentioned. Experiences about fronts are mine - Roland(If you're confused why it's suddenly Roland, i changed my name)


End file.
